The Last Milletian
by Xen Kenshin
Summary: The Land of Erinn had been devoid of "those from the stars" for nearly a century. Now, the last Milletian has finally been reborn, and he must find what is responsible for the damage done to the Soul Stream before it's too late... An OC, given the nature of the game.


**No More Milletians**

_So, I started playng the game back in '09, and have played it off and on since then - mainly because of my inability to access a stable computer and internet connection on a regular basis. I thoroughly enjoy it - lagging moments aside of course, since the game resets your real time actions back to its base 0 value during the lag, but the AI remains uneffected - and I tend to write about things I enjoy. I do take requests._

_All Rights Reserved to Nexon NA and Korea. If you play Mabinogi and you're on the Mari server, feel free to look me up. I go by Xenkenshin there, since Xen Kenshin wasn't a vaild name choice due to spaces - and neither was XenKenshin._

Prolouge

The land of Erinn had become accustomed to its new foregin population. Those "from the stars" were seen everywhere, and were as diverse as any ethnical race could be. They came in all shapes and sizes - color, too. Some of them had white, green, orange and even blue hair in a vast assortment of styles. Their eyes, while different, all held the same otherwordly shine - a trait that many had come to recognize and identify these people by. They walked among the native Erinn-ers, or "Tuatha de Dananns" and the two races had even gone as far as co-exsiting alongside one another. It wasn't hard; these people, while coming from a plain all their own, were still comprised of the three major races that inhabited Erinn; Human, Elf and Giant.

While the similarities were as clear as day - the Elves of both plains were skilled with bows and had pointy ears - it was the few differences that truly seperated these foregin people from Tuatha de Dananns, the natives of Erinn. Those "from the stars" could not die. Exactly why, was unknown, but the agreed upon theory was that since this world was not their own, their spirit could not leave their body and join its proper final resting place. Of course, this was just the most evident of the differences.

Those "from the stars" had a much faster perception of time. When asked about this fact, several of them stated that "one of your minutes feels like ten of ours - but they also feel the same". This caused them to age much faster than the Tuatha de Dananns did - almost to the point where they seemed to get older every week. So, how is it that this race of beings who could not die, managed to continue on living healthy lives when they aged so rapidly?

The seond most recognized difference between the two races; those "from the stars" could be reborn; moving their spirit and memories from one body to another, typically younger body and re-living life once again, but with all of the knowledge and skill obtained from their past life retained. Those "from the stars", after being reborn, could alter their appearance - even their gender - drastically, but their spirit would be recognized by everyone instanly, and they would usully be accepted into the niche they had previously carved for themsleves. Decided upon by a few select members of those "from the stars", the foreginers were not to procreate with the Tuatha de Dananns, for fear of what the negative consequences would be, should there be too deep a connection between these two races.

Slowly, the booming increase of those "from the stars" coming to Erinn came to a halt, and the populace evened out, and censuses were taken every now and again for political and scientific reasons. The two populations were more or less even, the numbers fluctuating along the time stream as disease and war with one another and the monsters who inhabitated the world reverse of Erinn, the Formorians, dwindled the numbers of the Tuatha de Dananns, and some of those "from the stars" returned from whence they came. As time moved on, the Census showed the the number of those "from the stars" began to dwindle. However, there would be an event, or some other occurance in the would cause the numbers to shoot up once more, so this factor was never fully examined.

And so, things remained like this for as long as time would allow those to remember.

Until, one day, there were no longer any people "from the stars". Erinn, had become a land where there were no more people "from the stars" - no more Milletians.

OOOoooOOO

There was an odd sound stirring. It had a source; I could feel what caused it all around me, and I could hear other things in the area being affected by it as well. There were many other odd sounds, all caused by the first; something making a constant sound that seemed in motion, and another that sounded a bit more solid, as though something were moving while it was still...still.

_'Where am I?'_ I thought, feeling some form of grit beneath my body. _'And why am I lying down?'_ I tried to open my eyes, but I could not summon the strength to do so. _'Why can't I move?'_ I tried to lift my head, to sit up and look around, but the strength to do so was no where to be found. _**'You are completely knocked unconscious.'**_the thought occured to me from deep within, as though I had known all along what had happened, but did not want to admit it. _**'But you are in Erinn, the world where death does not exist. Being unable to move does not equate to death.'**_

I'm where? Erinn?

_**'You are unable to rise again on your own.'**_

Rise again? I've fallen before? What's going on... and who is this?__

_**...Even though you may not be able to move your body, you can make a decision on how your body will be revitalized.**_

What decision? Revitalized how? And what did you just say, I think I missed a part after "you are unable to rise again on your own..."

And then, there was a faint, echoing sound that sounded all too familiar. It was the faint sound of music; a chorus of voices and an insturment I did not recognize - and the presence of another being. _'I...know this person.'_ I thought to myself as the familiar sound faded away. The music may have left but the presence was still here. There was the sound of a spark - no, a sparkling and a sudden geyser of energy flowed through me. Almost automatically, I felt my body rising up from the grit and my eyes snapped open. The first thing I noticed was darkness above me. _**'Night.'**_The memory became fact the same instant it was uttered. I felt the grit beneath me shift along with my weight.

_**'Earth. Dirt. Road.'**_The three words, what they defined, what they referred to, and what they meant, solidifed in my mind. The sound that I had been hearing, the one stirring, also registered in my mind. _**'Wind.'**_I could see tall, brown objects topped with green in the distance. _**'Trees. Trunks. Leaves.'**_I then looked over to the constant sound. _**'Water.'**_My memory told me. And then, a second thought. _**'Adellia Stream.'**_

_'Adellia Stream?'_

_**'You have been revived.'**_

_'Revived? I was...incapacitated?' _I then remembered the ealier thought of being unconscious. _'That explains that, I guess.' _It then hit me. _'Revived by...who?'_ I looked ahead of me, and gasped. There was a beautiful girl in a black dress with intricate patterns. Her deep azure blue eyes reminded me of an endless blue sea full of mystique. With her pale skin and her distinctively sublime silhouette, she seemed as if she belonged in another world.

And suddenly, I got the feeling that I, also, belinged in another world...

"Are you alright?" Her voice is just as beautiful as she is.

I nod.

"Good." She looks around, a frown forming on her face. "As I thought..."

She looks back at me, and I feel my face contort into confusion.

"You are...the only one here."

I look around; the area was empty of life - trees excluded, of course - aside from the two of us. However, I got the feeling that that wasn't what she was referring to.

"Your life, starts again now. It will be a long, and difficult journey. But it is a journey only you can complete."

_'What?'_ I thought. That's when it pccured to me; Who was I? I looked down at myself; I wore a two tone blue shirt; the draker shade of blue starting at the shoulders and down the sleeves. I wore brown pants that had odd gray colored patches that encircled the knees. Brown leather shoes finished the outfit, as did the matching gloves with small pieces of metal on the back. I then felt a weight on my head. I lifted my gloved hand to my head, and found that a leather had been sitting atop my head this entire time. I hadn't even noticed it. Placing the hat atop my head, I caught a glimpse of my hair. It was purple.

"Wait." I suddenly spoke to the woman, aware that I had given myself a good once over in only a second. "What do you mean journey? Who am I, and what's going on?"

"You...don't remember?" Her voice was sad, as was her expression. Seeing it made me feel sad as well, for some reason.

"No." I spoke, surprisingly firm. "I only remember waking up here. And something telling me that I was unconscious..."

She was silent for a time. We looked at one another - I got the feeling that I should have known her.

_**'Nao.'**_ The memory hit me like a wave.

"Nao," I repeated the name, not even aware of it until she gazed upon me.

"It looks like you are beginning to remember." She smiled at me. "Instead of telling you what happened, why don't you tell me?"

I closed my eyes, and slowly, things started coming back to me. "You were there, and so was...Morrighan..." The image of a woman cloaked in white with black wings came to my mind, her eyes were closed and there was an odd tranquilty coming from her. "Something is wrong with the Soul Stream, and its been that way for a while now. I'm supposed to...find a way to fix it." I opened my eyes, and Nao was gone.

"Nao? ...Nao!"

"Find the answer... Mileian."

"Mileian...?" I repeat. There is a dull thud in my ears, and I recognize this as my own name. It seems...fitting for some reason. I exhale a sigh, and begin to walk forward. Something stops me, however, the odd feeling that I'm forgetting something. I look behind me, and find that there are objects lying on the ground. One is a longsword, and beside it is a small buckler shield. I move towards the arms, and pick up the shield first. I hook my arm through the bearings and then bend down to pick up the sword. Its hilt instantly feels familiar in my hand, and lifiting it, I swing it a few times as though I've weilded it my entire life.

_'I must have,'_ I think to myself. _'I know the exact names of these weapons...'_

I then look towards the second set of items on the ground; a long, leather bow and a quiver of arrows. I place the sword on my hip, the action happening almost automatically. I notice that there is a loop on my clothing that would be impossible to see from any other angle, and that is where the sword hangs. I place the shield on my back, the bearings acting as hooks to keep it in place. Strangely enough, I do not find this the least bit uncomfortable. I pick up the bow, and like the sword, it feels familiar. I also take the quiver in the same crouch, and tie it around my torso.

_'One hundred arrows.' _I can feel the weight of each individual arrow, allowing me to know how many arrows I'm currently carrying. I place the bow over the opposite shoulder and look at the third item.

It is small, metalic, and shaped like a mace. However, just by looking at it, I know it is much more than a melee weapon. "A combat wand." I utter. I take it, and place it on my waist, opposite the sword. Looking down at myself, now equipped with weapons, I suddenly felt more at ease. "What now?" I asked myself. "Now...Nao..."

There was the sound of wind, but this time it was rhythmic and coming towards me. I looked up, and spotted a white blur headed straight for me.

_**'Owl.'**_

The owl swooped low and tilted, it performed a one hundred eighty degree turn as it dropped a bag. I watched it curiously; was I supposed to catch it? I must have; my hands moved on their own and captured the small pouch. I opened it, and there were gold pieces inside, accompanied by a scroll. I placed the pouch of gold around my leg, and opened the scroll.

**"Your memory will return as you remember the abilities that you have. Seek out the one called Duncan in Tir Chonaill, as he will help you start your journey. Follow the flow of Adellia Stream South, and you will be there in no time. Beware the wildlife."**

**Nao**

I rolled the scroll up after reading it, and it vanished in my hand. I was startled - actually, I was scared out of my mind. Something just vanished into thin air while it was in my very hand! Yet, oddly enough, I felt as though nothing was out of the ordinary. "I...can bring it back at anytime." I spoke in confidence, holding out my hand. Only now, did I notice that the huge difference in my skin tone compared to Nao's; I was considerably darker than her.

The scroll re-appeared in my hand, looking exactly the same as it had when it first vanished. "I can read these scrolls whenever I want.." The scroll vanished - and then that's when I remembered. I looked down at the left side of my waist, and the combat wand had vanished. "Now where did -"

_**'You can view your inventory at anytime.'**_

_'Inventory?'_

_**'Yes. That is where you store your items when you are not using them.'**_

_'And just...where is this inventory?' _

_**'It is a part of the Soul Stream, as it is a part of you.'**_

_'Soul Stream? But, if it's broken, how am I able to hold things there?'_

_**'Being a part of the Soul Stream grants you special benefits. This is one of them.'**_

_'I see.' _I responded, even though my question wasn't fully answered._ 'Well, it's nice to not be weighed down.'_

_**'Beware; should you run out of inventory space -'**_

_'I won't be able to carry anything else. I can guess that much..'_

_**'There are ways around this. Special Inventory being one of them..'**_

_'You want to elaborate on those other ones?'_

_**'No.'**_

_'Uh...ah. 'kay then. I'll, uh, figure that out on my own...'_

I followed the stream South, feeling the natural direction in my very body with every step I took. As I walked, the scenery seemed to become more and more familiar. _'I've been here before...'_ I thought to myself. Slowly, I was able to visualize the area in my mind as though I had the image of a map in my head.

_**'You have arrived in Tir Chonaill.'**_

I walked past various tombstones, still far from accustomed to the memories that whispered in my mind. Figuring that these thoughts would only help me in the future, I continued on, turning right and crossing over a small, wooden bridge. I followed a path that I somehow knew would take me to Duncan - whoever he was.

As I approached a small wood house, I saw the figure of another person in the distance. _'Duncan.'_ I thought to myself, remembering his name without the help of the other voice. As I approached, I noticed that there were many other people near him, all talking and clamoring about something. I slowed down, and odd instinct inside of me telling me to wait.

I ducked behind a few bushes for good measure and waited for what seemed like thirty minutes before everyone walk away. It was then I approached Duncan. He had long, gray hair...

"Duncan." I addressed him. I noticed the restrained manner in which he jumped when I startled him. He turned to face me, a frown befalling his face. "Child," he spoke to me sternly. "Didn't you hear the curfew bell? You should be at home, in bed." He turned away from me. I continued to walk towards him nontheless.

'_Child? How old am I?'_

Something must have changed his train of htough, because he turned back to me so fst, he had to rub his neck and back afterwards. "Well I'll be..." he whispered in sheer awe. I finally stood in front of Duncan, and looked up at him. Boy was I short! I hadn't noticed this with Nao because of the distance at which we stood, but man I was short! No wonder why Duncan mistook me for a child.

'_**You are thirteen years old.'**_

The voice came out of nowhere, as usual, but that didn't mean I was used to it. I managed to resist jumping as Duncan looked me over. "Would you..." Duncan began, his eyes wide. "Happen to be..." His hands were shaking and there was a strange smile on his face. "A Milletian?" And the exact moment he uttered that name, I fell face first and passed out on the dirt road...


End file.
